According to Ino
by Rixas
Summary: [This is why you should never give Ino a digital camera] Ino observes people, until she sees Shikamaru and finds out what he's doing...


And this all happened 'cause I was bored...

* * *

According to Ino

Ino shook the present, the box making a soft _clunk!_ Her eyes widened as she ripped the wrapping paper, opened the sealed box and...

"A camera? A _camera_? Dad, I asked for some money," Ino griped, looking down in the box, a small silver digital camera at the bottom. Ino pouted and put the box away, wishing it were money instead.

"Ino, please. It's a nice camera. It has great pictures and it has a bla bla bla," Inoshi's voice started to fade as Ino went to her own thoughts.

_Jeez. I'm a growing woman, and I wanted some money._

Ino pouted some more and Inoshi could tell by her frown she was upset beyond belief.

"Well...maybe you can find a use for it. Maybe you'll keep...some sort of record," Inoshi shrugged. He didn't know what girls do, even though Ino was his daughter.

Ino looked at him and then the digital camera.

Then a magnificent plan brewed inside the blonde. She ran up to her room and starting searching.

"Where did I put my notepad and pen? I swear I saw it...oh here it is!" Her face brightened as a small, blue notepad with a black ink pen was lying on the floor. She got her sunglasses (mind you, it wasn't at all sunny outside), and a small pink bag.

A mischievous grin spread across Ino's face.

"Dad, I'm going out," Ino yelled to her father, leaving the front door.

"Fine. Just don't bring any guys home!" Inoshi scolded but Ino had already left.

--

Ino put on her shades and started creeping around town, her pen in her hand and the notepad in the other. Her handy dandy camera was fit and snug in her handbag.

_I feel like a detective, or like an underground reporter...! _Ino's heart raced with excitement, waiting for something juicy to come up.

The blue eyed, blonde girl crept around, looking for something to report on.

That is, until she found her first subject. Hyuga Neji, out in a field all by himself.

_What's he doing? This calls for some serious action..._

Ino hid behind a conviently placed bush and continued to observe the stoic prodigy. He was...no way. Ino's jaw dropped.

_Oh my gosh._

"This is too good to be true!" Ino swiped her camera and immediately snapped a picture, zooming in on every little detail. She smiled triumphantly to herself, then sliding the camera back in her bad and writing down what had just occured on her handy dandy notepad.

"Oh boy, this is too good," she flashed a grin and tiptoed away, leaving behind a completely oblivious Neji behind.

--

_Subject: Hyuga Neji_

_Time: 12:43 p.m._

_Notes: What happened here was mind blowing. Who knew that about Neji?_

Ino looked at her notes on Neji. She closed the notepad and smiled.

"Now...who else should I see?"

Now, Ino didn't have to look far. Why, in fact, dear Hinata was just around the corner, in the local bookstore. Ino caught sight of this and her nosy instinct grew bigger.

"Let's see what our Hyuga heir is doing in the bookstore," Ino said to herself, donning her trademark shades and heading inside the dim, cool bookstore. The bookstore looked bigger than it appeared.

"Crap," Ino muttered. Her sense of proportion was always wrong.

She looked in the science fiction aisle. Nope. Fantasy? No Hinata. Manga? Nobody.

_Where did she go? I swear I saw her- there she is!_

Ino saw dark blue-black hair out the corner of her eye and immediately followed poor Hinata, not knowing a blonde girl was behind her. However, where Hinata was going was...umm...quite surprising.

Ino hid behind the bookcase as she viewed Hinata picking out a book with a pink cover. This confused Ino, but then she saw what aisle she was on.

"Wow, Hinata. Who knew you could be like this?" Ino said, surprised. She took out her handy dandy camera and snapped a quick picture. Unfortunately, Ino knew she better scram. Hinata's Byakugan might be activated and Ino sure as heck did NOT want to be seen.

"Two down and so many, many more to go," Ino checked off an imaginary checklist and wrote in her notepad:

_Subject: Hyuga Hinata_

_Time: 1:09 p.m._

_Notes: Miss Hinata may not be as quiet and alone as she appears to be..._

Something stirred in Ino, a hunger awoke and it took her by storm. Ino's insatiable appetite for "knowledge" grew three sizes that day. Soon she followed all sorts of people, including her own teammates.

--

Ino's notepad was almost full with "news" and "information", it boggled Ino's mind. The pictures weren't just worth a thousand words. They were worth two million!

"I...am clearly amazing," Ino smiled to herself. She flipped through her pages, looking back on the people she "observed".

_Subject: Uzumaki Naruto_

_Time: 1:46 p.m._

_Notes: I always knew he was loud but this? No way..._

_Subject: Rock Lee_

_Time: 2:11 p.m._

_Notes: Yup, he's weird. But this...oooh..._

_Subject: Tenten_

_Time: 2:56 p.m._

_Notes: Get a life, girl! Please!_

_Subject: MY RIVAL (who is still somewhat my bestest friend) HARUNO SAKURA_

_Time: 3:23 p.m._

_Notes: SAAAAAAAAAAAAKURA!!!!! _

_Subject: Akimichi Choji_

_Time: 3: 42 p.m._

_Notes: Besides food, who knew this could be another one of Choji's hobbies?_

_Subject: Uchiha Sasuke_

_Time: 4:21 p.m._

_Notes: Ahh, my Sasuke! Nothing you do is ever boring!_

_Subject: Aburame Shino_

_Time: 4:39 p.m._

_Notes: Umm...whatever. This will still be the buzz. Get it? Buzz? Oh, I crack myself up._

_Subject: Inuzuka Kiba_

_Time: 5:02 p.m._

_Notes: Wow, Team 8 is sure weird, but this tops it!_

Ino was so happy. She had the dirt on everyone. That is, until a thought popped up in her cluttered mind.

_...Where's Shikamaru today? _

Ino, knowing Shikamaru ever since they were babies, only knew of one place where she hadn't checked.

--

There he was. The lazy, brown haired shinobi, relaxing on a nice grassy hill under a tree, viewing the sky above. Ino hid behind yet another conviently placed bush and watched Shikamaru.

He looked really relaxed, his brown eyes looking upward to the sky, some white, puffy clouds passing by.

Ino viewed him, and waited. And waited. And waited. Her impatience was starting to get the better of her.

_C'mon Shikamaru. Do something out of the ordinary._

Then Shikamaru did a most...odd thing. Besides him, it appeared to Ino, was a piece of paper and a small pencil. He leaned forward, picked up the pencil and paper and started to write some things. Even with her digital camera, Ino couldn't see. Which led to drastic measures. Leading to Ino doing a stupid, irrational action for her own selfish gains.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

A second before Ino jumped into his body, Shikamaru sensed something.

"Wha-!" Shikamaru then felt a whole lot girlier.

Inside Shikamaru's body (which was probably the worst body Ino had ever possessed) Ino immediately felt lazy. Fighting it, she looked for the piece of paper that Shikamaru had written down.

"Aha!" said Ino, making Shikamaru lift up the piece of paper, awaiting a huge surprise.

Indeed it was.

_Clouds are floating by_

_Watching my day disappear_

_Into the evening_

Ino was taken aback.

"It's...wow. Shikamaru thought of this?"

Ino smiled lightly at the clever haiku Shikamaru had scribbled.

She then returned back to her own body, snapped a quick picture and walked away, leaving a weirdly feeling inside the lazy teen.

"Ino...she was just here," Shikamaru sighed, but stopped caring and continued to write, never knowing Ino had found his secret talent.

--


End file.
